Girlfriend
by BloodyxCherry
Summary: La fic est basser sur la chanson Girlfriend d'Avril Lavigne avec comme Heros pricipal Hermione et Drago a vous d'allez lire la suite


**Girlfriend**

La guerre était enfin fini , une semaine auparant Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort.Tout le monde sans était plutot bien sortie et quelque personne de l'autre camps comme Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini avaient rejoint L'Ordre Du Phenix au peu avant la la bataille final.Drago et Blaise avaient noués des liens assez fort avec le trio de Gryffondor mais la plus grand amitier était sans doute celle entre Hermione et Drago.En effet ils avaient mis leur rencoeur de coté et Hermione lui avait pardonné toutes ses années d'insultes.

Aujourd'hui un bal avait était organisé a Poudlard pour fêter la fin de la guerre.Hermione était dans le parc et lisait un livre enfin ce qu'elle semblait faire mais derriere son lourd ouvrage elle regardait Drago et sa nouvelle petite amis du moment se becotés.Elle haissait cette fille a un point que ne vous pouvez meme pas imaginer,c'est pour sa que se soir elle avait enfin dessider de lui déclarer son amour, mais pas de n'impotre quelle facon...

Il était pret de 16 heures, elle decida donc d'allé preparer pour cette grand soirer.A 18 heures elle descendit les marche qui menaient à la grand porte et partie rejoindre Ron qui l'attendait.Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais elle pensait qu'il comprendrait et si c'était le contraire et ba il aurait cas allé voir ailleur.Elle portait une robe une robe noir qui lui arrivait au genoux asser classic.Tout le monde entra dans le Grand Salle qui avait était préparé pour l'occation.Ils s'amusèrent tous jusqu'au moment ou Hermione decida d'entré en jeu.

" Hermione, Tu vas ou ? Dit Ron

Euh...Je vais au toilette ouais c'est sa,je reviens.Dit elle d'une voix peu convaincue avant de s'éclipser avant que Ron ne lui pause d'autre question."

Elle alla derrière la scene, en coulisse plus précisément.Tout le group était la , tout était pres sauf elle.En un coup de baguette elle changa ses vetements maintenant c'était une vrais petite skateuse.Elle avait des Converse noire ,de longue chaussette rayé rouge et noir (je sais pas s'il a un nom special '), une mini jupe noir avec un chaine , un t-shirt avec une tête de mort et pour finir plein de bracellet et autre bijoux ( En gros c'est le portait cracher d'Avril Lavigne ).Le petit group monta sur scene, Blaise était a la guitar avec avec Evan ,Charlie a la battrie et enfin elle a la basse et au chant.La musique vennait de s'arreté et les autres derrière elle commencaient a jouer les premiere notes de la chanson.

" Drago cette chanson elle est pour toi j'éspere que tu la comprend pas et si tu la comprend pas ba vas t'acheté un dico.Cette phrase provoca un fourire dans la salle.

Hey Hey You You

_Hey hey toi toi_

I don't like your girlfriend

_Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

No way No way

_Pas question pas question _

I think you need a new one

_Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre _

Hey Hey You You

_Hey hey toi toi_

I could be your girlfriend

_Je pourrais être ta petite amie_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I know that you like me

_Je sais que tu m'aimes_

No way! No way!

_Pas question pas question_

No it's not a secret

_Non, c'est pas un secret_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I want to be your girlfriend _Je veux être ta petite amie_

Tu es si gentil

_You're so fine_

I want you mine

_Je te veux_

You're so delicious

_Tu est délicieux _

I think about ya all the time

_Je pense toujours à toi_

You're so addictive

_Tu me rend accro _

Don't you know

_Tu le sais ?_

What i can do ?

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

To make you feel alright

_Pour te rendre mieux_

Don't pretend

_Ne pretend pas_

I think you know

_Je pense que tu sais_

I'm damn precious

_Que je suis précieuse_

And hell yeah

_Et ouais_

I'm the fucking princess

_Je suis la putain de princesse_

I can tell you like me too

_Je peux dire que tu m'aimes aussi_

And you know i'm right _Et tu sais que j'ai raison_

A ce moment Hermione s'appercu que Drago et sa copine étaient en train de s'engueuler ce qui lui trira un énorme sourire.Tandit que sa copine s'en allait en courant en pleurant pendant ce temps Drago s'approchait de la scene.

She's like so whatever  
_Elle est comme si... on s'en fou_

You can do so much better _Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux_

I think we should get together now _Je pense que nous devrions être ensemble_

You can do so much better _Et tu sais que j'ai raison_

Hey Hey You You _Hey hey toi toi_

I don't like your girlfriend _ Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

No way No way _Pas question pas question _

I think you need a new one _Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre _

Hey Hey You You _Hey hey toi toi_

I could be your girlfriend _Je pourrais être ta petite amie_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I know that you like me

_Je sais que tu m'aimes_

No way! No way!

_Pas question pas question_

No it's not a secret

_Non, c'est pas un secret_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

La foule était déchainé et dansait au rythme de la musique.Drago était maintenant au pied de la scene ( je c pas si sa ce dit mais bon je pense que tout le mond a compris) et regardait Hermione.Hermione de son cotés trouver qu'il fesait beaucoup plus chaud que l'instant précédent mais continua la show et donna le meilleur d'elle.

I can see the way _Je peux voir la manière _

I see the way _Je vois la fâçon _

You look at me _Dont tu me regardes _

And even when you look away _Et quand tu regardes ailleurs _

I know you think of me _Je sais que tu penses à moi_

I know you talk about me all the time _Je sais que parles toujours de moi_

Again and again _Encore et encore _

A ce moment elle lui pris le col de sa chemise et le tira vers elle tout en se mettent a sa hauteur.

So come over here _Viens ici _

And tell me what i wanna hear _Et dis moi ce que je veux entendre _

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear _Mieux, encore, fait disparaître ta petite amie _

I don't wanna hear you say her name _Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire son nom _

Never again _Jamais _

Because... _Parce que..._

Elle le lacha et parit rejoindre sa place tout en fesant le tour de la scene.

She's like so whatever _Elle est comme si... on s'en fou _

You can do so much better _Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux _

I think we should get together now _Je pense que nous deverions être ensemble _

And that's what everyone's talking about Et c'est ce dont tout le monde parle

Hey hey you you _Hey hey toi toi_

I don't like your girlfriend

_Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

No way No way

_Pas question pas question _

I think you need a new one

_Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre _

Hey Hey You You

_Hey hey toi toi_

I could be your girlfriend

_Je pourrais être ta petite amie _

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I know that you like me

_Je sais que tu m'aimes_

No way! No way!

_Pas question pas question_

No it's not a secret

_Non, c'est pas un secret_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I want to be your girlfriend

_Je veux être ta petite amie_

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger _Dans 1 sec tu seras à mes pieds_

'cause i can. 'cause i can do it better _Parce que je peux, je peux mieux le faire_

There's no other. so when's it gonna sink in _Il n'y a pas d'autre, quand sa feras son effet _

She's so stupid. what the hell were you thinking ? _Elle est si stupide, à quoi pensais-tu ?_ (x2)

Hey hey you you _Hey hey toi toi_

I don't like your girlfriend

_Je n'aime pas ta petite amie_

No way No way

_Pas question pas question _

I think you need a new one

_Je pense que tu en as besoin d'une autre _

Hey Hey You You

_Hey hey toi toi_

I could be your girlfriend ( no way)

_Je pourrais être ta petite amie_ (Pas question)

Elle était on peut le dire déchainé, elle sautais de partout et dansait.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I know that you like me

_Je sais que tu m'aimes_

No way! No way!

_Pas question pas question_

No it's not a secret

_Non, c'est pas un secret_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

_Hey hey toi toi_

I want to be your girlfriend _Je veux être ta petite amie (_x2) "

Tous le monde applaudissaient et sifflaient, Hermione était aux anges elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on lui ferai pareille innovation.Elle remercia son publique et descendit pour ce retrouver face a un Drago moqueur.

" Oups, je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis...Ecout Drago je ...

Mais il ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase a la place il l'embrassa.

Je t'aime aussi !

Je le savais !

Et cette fois si c'est elle qui l'embrassa sous les acclamations de la salle.

Voila enfin fini ouff J'espere que mon histoire vous a plus et pour information la chanson est de Avril Lavigne et le titre et Girlfriend comme le titre de ma fic (tres original n'est pas ? ).Bon voila Merci d'avoir prisz le temp de lire ma fic et laissez une ou même plusieur review sa me derange pas du tout LOL


End file.
